With the advancements in wireless communication technology, internetworking a number of wireless capable devices to define a mesh network is now achievable to accomplish previously unavailable features. This internetworking of devices has been referred to generally as the Internet of Things (IoT). An IoT network of wireless capable devices may communicate over, for example, Wi-Fi technology.
However, a common problem encountered when using Wi-Fi technology to sustain an IoT network is the physical range limitations in Wi-Fi signal coverage by a single Wi-Fi Access Point (AP). In other words, a single Wi-Fi AP device may not support the range to cover all desired IoT devices to be included in the IoT network when the IoT devices are physically located beyond the range of the single Wi-Fi AP device.
It follows that within the context of wireless communication technology for creating a network of wireless capable devices, there exists a need to extend the wireless range of the network beyond the Wi-Fi signal range of a Wi-Fi AP. As a result, networks can be created that cover wireless capable devices positioned over a broader physical area than the physical area covered by the Wi-Fi signal range of the Wi-Fi AP.